1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device for a motorcycle.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, there has been known a lighting device which can enhance design property and external appearance property of the whole lighting device by arranging two separate and independent lamps such as a headlight, a side lamp adjacent to each other and by showing lens surfaces of two lighting devices in the form of integral and continuous external appearance.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-6-144107 discloses a lighting device where a gap between a lens of a headlight and a lens of the side lamp is maintained at a fixed value by forming a contact portion where housing portions of the respective lamps are brought into contact with each other in arranging the headlight and the side lamp adjacent to each other.